Peter All Grown Up?
by NaTuRaLgOdDeSs123
Summary: No Longer Continuing! Sorry!
1. Prologue

Here's my second story...and it's not about Harry Potter in case you haven't figured that out yet.

Prologue

Wendy sat staring out the window, looking for her one and only true love.

"If only he thinks of me they way I think of him, the world would be a perfect place," she thought.

Wendy fell asleep that night, dreaming about her and Peter. They were flying together in the cool dark blue sky.

_"Wendy...I love you"_

Wendy woke up with a start.

"Did that really happen? Because if it did, I would be in HEAVEN."

Wendy fell asleep again, but this time there was a man watching her, and when he was sure that she was asleep, he quietly went into her room.

The door creaked open...and Wendy screamed.

Sooooooooooooo????? Short I know but don't worry, my other chapters will be longer.How did you like it??? Huh? Huh? Huh? Give me some reviews people and than I will write another chapter aight?

NaTuRaLgOdDeSs123


	2. Chapter One

Ok...here's the next chapter, it's longer and it makes more sense...hope you like it...thanks for reviewing!!!

Chapter One

Wendy woke up in the most beautiful room she had ever seen. There were tapestries, paintings, curtains, and there was the most gorgeous bed that she had ever seen. There was a blue canopy, with purple tassels holding the curtains back, her favorite colors. While she was looking around, a familiar voice said something behind her.

"Good morning, Wendy. I thought you would never wake up. My crew and I were beginning to get worried...well...it was more like me who was getting worried."

It was Hook!!! Somehow, he had survived the attack from the crocodile, killed it, and hung it in his apartments.

"Well! Don't look so shocked, my dear. We are going to have to get along if we are to cooperate."

"You! You! YOU _MONSTER_!! You're supposed to be dead!!! I thought the crocodile killed you!! What happened to Peter? Where is he? Tell me now or, or, or..." Wendy shrieked, she had gotten over her surprise and she was mad.

"Now, now Wendy, dear. No time for screaming. I know this may be a surprise, but I figured that I should come to you with a mask on and kidnap you and bring you back o Neverland so you can witness the death of Peter Pan. And then, after that is done, you will stay here with me and never return home to your parents"

Wendy had a look of disgust on her face. She didn't want to watch Peter die, let alone live here with Hook for the rest of her life. Hook walked closer and closer to the chair that Wendy was tied to...and...

All of a sudden there was a scream throughout Neverland,,

"What was that???" asked one of the new Lost Boys (his name was Fiddler)

"That...that...sounded like...Wendy!!!!!" Peter flew to where the abandoned Jolly Roger was, and found that it had returned to its old, menacing, looking ship. He knew that scream, and it was WENDY'S . That was all that he could think about.

FLASHBACK

Peter was watching the new Lost Boys fight.

"_If only I knew that she was ok. If only she knew how much I miss her. I wonder how much she has changed."_

Peter looked at himself in the mirror, a mirror that Wendy had given to him before she went home to grow up.

"_I wonder if she knows how much **I**_ _have changed,"_ he thought.

END FLASHBACK

Peter looked through the window of Captain Hook's ship, and found that Hook was ALIVE!! He was kissing a girl on the lips, who was struggling to get away from him.

"_Is that **my** Wendy??"_ Peter thought.

The girl slapped Hook on the face, and kicked him where it hurts, but instead of getting mad, that only provoked him.

"_Yup."_

Peter barged through the window, without thinking.

"LET HER GO HOOK!!!" Peter shouted.

"Look, Wendy, it's your precious Peter, here to rescue you! WOW!! Look!!! Why Peter Pan...I thought you didn't want to grow up!!!"

Still short I know, but I promise to make my others longer, aight? Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it!!

NaTuRaLgOdDeSs123


	3. Chapter Two

I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I switched schools, that was hectic, we had this grand gala that was coming up and that was also hectic….but now I'm back! So Here's the Next CHAPTER!

Chapter 2

"Peter, that's my Peter? He's all grown up now! What had happened?" thought Wendy

"That's none of your concern Hook!" Peter said with disdain. He looked at Wendy. "I'm sorry Wendy, but I haven't been able to contact you in soo long. I hope everything is well."

"Oh Peter! Never mind that! I've missed you so much! "

"Oh! This is so touching! But I must say I have to break up this little engagement. Wendy is to be my bride. And well, you Peter, you will have to die. But I won't put Wendy through that…I will just put you in my little prison and have you rot there until you DIE!" Hook wasn't looking while he said this little speech. Peter had untied Wendy and they were sneaking off to the door. But Hook turned around before they reached it. "Stop! Stop or I will shoot!"

Wendy and Peter had reached the door by now, and they didn't look back. When they opened, Peter took Wendy's hand and they flew off into the wind.

"When I catch you Peter Pan, you will DIE!" Hook shouted.

Peter's NEW Hideout

When both Wendy and Peter reached his new place, Wendy ran over to Peter and hugged him.

"I've missed you too Wendy. I'm glad your back." Peter smiled sadly.

"What's the matter Peter? I know that face."

"Well, all of the OLD Lost Boys left. I have new boys, but they aren't the same you know? I really miss them." Wendy gave him a puzzled look. "They jumped off a cliff, Wendy, to punish me."

"For what, Peter? For what?" Wendy cried.

"All you need to know is that we got in a fight. That's all I'm saying." Wendy still looked perturbed, but kept silent.

"Lets go inside. I want to show you my new place."

They both walked in hand-in-hand, smiling at each other, glad to be back together.

Meanwhile...

Back at the Jolly Roger, Hook was throwing everything around. He had lost to Peter again. And not only that, but in front of his new crew. They were more fierce, tough and down right dirty. It was embarrassing to know that they were laughing at him behind his back.

"I will get you back, Wendy, I WILL!" Hook screamed,

I know that this chapter is really, really short, but I'm not supposed to be on the computer now, and so I had to make this one quick. But anyway. Comments, questions, sarcasm is welcomed!




	4. Chapter Three

Another Update!

I do not own any of the Peter Pan characters. Though I wish, I was just as brilliant as J.M Barrie.

Chapter Three

Hook was staring out at the sea when Smee came in.

"Cap'n?"

"Yes, Smee?"

"We have good news on the whereabouts of Peter Pan's new hideout," said Smee.

"And…"

"He does have Ms. Darling, and they were seen walking in the forest. Also the New Lost Boys seem jealous of Pan's unwavering attention tow-"

"Get on with it!" Hook paused. "Wait, you said New Lost Boys?"

"Yes, sir."

"Smee, I think I have an idea." Hook gave a wicked smile and laughed that evil laugh of his.

Peter was walking with Wendy in the woods when the Lost Boys came out.

"Peter, we need to talk," said Snuffles.

"What's the matter?"

"You! That's the matter. Your spending way too much time with Wendy and we want your attention back."

"I haven't seen Wendy in a long time. And I want some time alone with her. Is that a problem?"

"Than, Pan, you leave us no choice."

At this point, Wendy was sitting quietly on a rock and listening intently. Than, all of a sudden, pirates jumped out with their swords out, waving them wildly.

"I can't believe you! I cannot believe that you sunk this low. After all we've been through!" Peter shouted.

"Ha! Who cares?" said Snuffles. "Now!"

Than, all at once, the pirates and the Lost Boys rushed at Peter. Except one.

"Peter!" screamed Wendy. She was being dragged away by a pirate. "Peter, help me!"

Wendy's screams brought the attention of Peter, who until that moment was fighting. He followed her. Everyone else ran after him.

But he didn't reach her in time. She was gone.

Hook was anxious. _"What is they betrayed me? What of they lost? What if…oh! All these questions!_

"Let go of me! You're hurting me!"

"That's Wendy. Smee! Bring the dress," Hook shouted.

"Yes, Cap'n"

"My dear Wendy, you look soaked. Here, have a towel to dry your hair." Wendy settled in a little. "How are you?"

'I was fine until you're henchmen showed up," Wendy snapped.

"Oh, now let's not be rude."

"Whatever."

"My dear," as Smee walked in holding a dress "this dress should make you feel more confortable than that nightgown that you are wearing."

"I'll change into it. But only because I am cold," she replied. "And also, here is a picture of the dress that you will be wearing at our wedding."

Wendy looked shocked. Wedding? Marry Hook? "I would rather die than marry you!" Wendy screamed.

"Ah, come on, once you get to know me you will see me in a better light," said Hook.

"Alright, whatever, now can you leave so I can change?" she asked.

They left, locking the doors behind them.

Wendy sat there, on the chair, looking helpless, thinking, _"What am I going to do? What_ am _I going to do? _

Peter was walking back to his hideout when Snuffles came out.

"I'm sorry Peter, I really am…I just wish that…I…"

"Shut up!" Peter snapped.

"Pan…"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Peter was sulking, he had lost his Wendy, his mother. What was he going to do to get her back. The boys were no use, they had betrayed him. _"I wish…no, I can't."_ Peter walked into his hideout, and thought, _"I need a new place to stay, I need to get away from here, but I just can't leave Wendy to that, that, monster. I will make a plan, and once I get her back, I will tell her why I have grown up…yes! That is what I will do!"_

Little did Peter know, Captain James Hook was making plans of his own, plans to rid himself of Pan, and to marry Wendy...what is Peter going to do?

So, how did you like it? Its longer than my other chapters…I'm soo proud! Anyway, I will update as soon as I can aight? Ok, well, I'm at school right now so I better go before I get caught...PLEASE REVIEW!

NaTuRaLgOdDeSs123

P.S. I questions, comments, sarcasm, all welcome


	5. Chapter 5

_I am sorry to say that this fanfiction will not longer be continued. Unfortunately, I won't have access to a computer for the next few months…and I will be too busy for the rest of the time. I am very sorry._

_I know that I left off at a very stirring part of the fanfic, and I know that I have not updated in a number of months, but again, I am sorry._

_So, please, use your IMAGINATION, and think of your own ending of the story!_

_THANK YOU!_

_NaTuRaLgOdDeSs123_


End file.
